Seul ?
by val-rafale
Summary: Les Weiss ne sont plus ensembles. Aya se sent particulièrement seul et ne le supporte plus. Il décide de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie. Mais... [Terminée]
1. Errance

Titre : Seul ?

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Crawford x Aya

Genre : Yaoi / Angst / POV

**_Seul ?_**

**_Chapitre 1 - Errance_**

Katana à la main, en tenue de mission, j'avance dans les rues de la ville. Tête basse, mes cheveux cachent la moitié de mon visage mouillé par la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber depuis déjà près d'une heure. Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os, mais je m'en moque. Cela n'a que peu d'importance pour moi d'être ainsi mouillé et de risquer d'être malade… Pourquoi me soucierai je de ma santé ou de ma vie ? Elle est sans importance… Mon existence n'intéresse personne…

Non…

Je corrige….

Mon existence n'intéresse plus personne…

Avant peut être cela aurait-il été différent ? Quand les Weiss étaient encore un groupe… Mais maintenant ? Nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté, faire nos vies… Tenter de reprendre une existence normale… Notre dernière mission n'a pas été des plus facile et chacun de nous a laissé quelque chose derrière lui… Quelque chose qui faisait qu'il désirait vivre…

De la famille…

Des amis…

De l'espoir…

Mais cela disparu… Que reste-t-il ?

Des regrets…

De l'amertume…

Une envie d'en finir avec tout…

Du moins tel est mon point de vue… Pour les autres je l'ignore… Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux depuis plus de six mois… J'ai préféré couper les ponts… Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Il est difficile pour moi de répondre à une telle question… Peut être voulais je voir si j'avais réellement de l'importance pour eux ? En cessant tout contact peut être espérai je qu'ils essaieraient de me retrouver… Cependant ce n'est pas le cas… Mais je suis tellement doué pour disparaître… Comment pourraient-ils réussir à savoir où je suis ?

De plus… Qui me dis qu'ils avaient réellement envie de me voir ? Ils désiraient peut être mettre leur passé d'assassin de côté… Tenter d'oublier cette partie sombre de leur vie… Et avoir toujours un contact avec un ancien membre du groupe ne les aurait pas aidé… Yohji, Omi et Ken avaient une possibilité de retour à une existence normale…

Yohji en tant que détective privé…

Ken en tant qu'entraîneur de foot…

Omi est encore un étudiant…

Contrairement à moi…

Il ne me reste rien… Je ne suis plus rien… Tuer était la seule chose que je savais faire… J'avais aussi une motivation pour le faire… Ma cher sœur Aya qui était dans le coma… Elle était certainement la seule personne qui était capable de me donner une raison de vivre… Hélas, elle ne s'en est pas sortie… Tout ça par ma faute… Je n'ai pas su la protéger comme il le fallait… Maintenant… Que me reste-t-il ?

Rien…

Je suis seul…

Définitivement seul…

J'ai du mal à vivre cette solitude pourtant délibérée… Cela doit surprendre vu le caractère froid et dur que j'affichais sans cesse… Mais c'est pourtant le cas… Vivre pendant quelques années avec quatre personnes, rend beaucoup moins asocial qu'on ne le pense… Même si je ne montrais que ce masque de glace, laissant croire que je me moquais des autres…

Je regarde machinalement autour de moi…

Les rues sont petit à petit désertées… Vue l'heure tardive, les gens rentrent chez eux, retrouver leur famille… Passer la soirée avec ceux qu'ils aiment… Comme je les envie… Moi qui suis si seul… Enfin, ces personnes ont la chance d'avoir une existence des plus normales… Contrairement à moi… J'aurai pu avoir une vie comme celle-ci… Mais le destin en a décidé autrement…

Le destin…

Façon de parler…

Un homme en a décidé autrement en assassinant les membres de ma famille pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure… Enfin… Je le lui ai fait payer… Mais la vengeance ne m'a laissé qu'un goût amer dans la bouche… Cela ne m'a pas soulagé… Contrairement à ce que je pensais… Bref… Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce passé… Ca ne servirait à rien… Je ne peux le changer… Ce qui a été fait, a été fait…

Il n'y a maintenant qu'une seule chose que je peux faire…

Une chose qui me soulagera de tout cela…

Une chose qui me délivrera enfin de toute cette souffrance…

De cette solitude que je ne supporte plus…

La pluie ne cesse toujours pas de tomber mais je ne m'en soucis toujours pas… Aucune raison de le faire… Plus maintenant en tout cas…

Lentement, je sors de la ville pour arriver sur une plage… A cette heure et vu le temps, il n'y a personne… Ce n'est pas plus mal… Vu ce que j'ai l'intention de faire… Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il y ait des témoins… Ils seraient bien capables de m'arrêter… Je n'en ai aucune envie… Ma décision est prise…

Je m'avance doucement jusqu'à la mer dont les vagues sont un peu plus forte que d'habitude… Une fois de plus c'est un peu normal, le vent commence à se lever… Apparemment une petite tempête se prépare… C'est bien… Cela nettoiera tout et effacera toute trace de mon existence…

J'observe les rouleaux que forment les vagues avant de s'écraser sur la plage, laissant derrière eux des traînées d'écumes blanches… J'aime ce spectacle mais aussi écouter ce bruit apaisant… C'est la dernière fois que j'y assiste… Autant en profiter…Bientôt tout sera fini… Et voilà le lieu que j'ai choisi pour ça… N'est-ce pas l'endroit idéal ? De mon point de vue… Si…

Doucement, je sors mon Katana de son fourreau. La lame scintille et se couvre peu à peu d'eau… J'observe cet objet qui m'a suivit durant toutes mes aventures… Qui a été l'arme de ma vengeance… Qui m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuse fois… L'arme sans laquelle je ne serai plus là… C'est ce sabre que j'ai choisi pour accomplir cet acte considéré comme fou pour certain qui cependant sera ma délivrance…

Bientôt tout sera fini…

Bientôt je ne serai plus seul…

Rien que de penser à toutes les souffrances qui vont enfin se terminer, je me sens déjà mieux… Pour la première fois, j'entrevois une lumière au bout de ce tunnel sombre où je me suis retrouvé après la mort de mes parents… Cependant, pour atteindre cette fameuse lumière, il me faut faire cette dernière chose… Et ce ne sera pas difficile…

Au contraire…

Avec lenteur, je remonte la lame de mon Katana jusqu'au niveau de ma gorge… Je sens le contact froid du métal contre mon cou…

Un geste…

Je n'ai qu'à faire un geste et tout sera fini…

Je serai libre…

Ma solitude prendra fin…

Je ferme les yeux, un fin sourire étirant mes lèvres…

_A SUIVRE…_

**Retour fics Perso**


	2. Recherche

Titre : Seul ?

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Crawford x Aya

Genre : Yaoi / Angst / POV

**_Seul ?_**

**_Chapitre 2 - Recherche_**

Je cours dans les rues de la ville le plus rapidement possible, ne me préoccupant pas des passants que je bouscule et qui m'insultent pour les avoir renversés… La pluie fouette mon visage… Mouille doucement mon costume… Je vais finir trempé mais cela n'a que peu d'importance… C'est le cadet de mes soucis… J'ai autre chose de bien plus important en tête… Quelque chose que je dois empêcher…

Un drame…

Une bêtise…

La pire idiotie qui puisse exister…

Il n'y a pas une heure, j'ai eu une vision du futur… Une chose que je ne pensais pas possible un jour… Qui était totalement impensable… Mais voilà… Les circonstances et les derniers évènements survenus chez les Weiss ont engendré tout cela…

J'aurai dû le prévoir…

Le voir venir…

Mais non…

En ce moment, toutes mes visions m'arrivent au dernier moment… De façon à ce que je ne puisse quasiment rien changer… Comme si on essayait de m'empêcher d'intervenir… Comme si on désirait que tout ce qui arrive là, survienne…

Cependant, moi je ne le veux pas… Je suis prêt à tout pour éviter ce futur qui se prépare… Je ne vais pas le laisser commettre l'irréparable. Hors de question… Peu importe qu'il soit mon ennemi. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il meure. Qu'est ce qui me motive ? Beaucoup de choses…

Déjà nos groupes sont liés… J'ai toujours eu cette vision si les membres des Weiss venaient à mourir, il en serait de même pour ceux des Schwarz… Je ne peux permettre cela…

Ensuite, c'est pour une raison bien plus personnelle… Quelque chose que j'ai essayé d'étouffer… Que j'ai ignoré… Mais qui est pourtant bien présent… Ne cessant de me hanter jour et nuit… Je me rends compte avec le temps que je ne peux pas échapper à ce sentiment fort… Alors autant lui céder et se laisser aller… Ce sera bien la première fois de ma vie que je le ferai…

Une nouvelle vision m'envahit… J'accélère ma course pour me dépêcher… Tout cela n'est pas bon… Pour le moment, rien n'a évoluer dans le sens que désirait. Cela ne me plait pas… Il faut que je réussisse à arrêter cet idiot, que je lui ouvre les yeux sur ce qui l'entoure… Ce ne sera pas facile, il me voit comme un ennemi. Cependant, je réussirai. J'arrive toujours à mes fins et peu importe les moyens utilisés. Du moment que j'obtiens ce que je veux…

Mais avant tout, je dois me presser pour arriver à temps… Heureusement que je suis un sportif et que j'ai de l'entraînement… Je suis capable de courir longtemps à un rythme assez soutenu. Je sais que j'aurai pu prendre ma voiture pour arriver plus vite. Hélas à cette heure ci, il y a de nombreux embouteillages. Je ne serai pas intervenu à temps. Voilà pourquoi j'ai porté mon choix sur la course à pied.

Petit à petit, les rues sont désertées par les passant qui rentrent chez eux dans leur famille, passer la soirée au chaud à l'abri de la pluie. Tant mieux… Je vais ainsi pouvoir encore accélérer. Du moins si j'en suis capable. Je pense que c'est le cas… J'ai un but qu'il faut absolument que j'atteigne sinon… Pas besoin de répéter que le futur serait des plus sombres si ce stupide de Weiss venait à mourir…

Pourquoi désire-t-il faire cela ? Pourquoi vouloir mettre fin à ses jours ? Que lui ait-il passé par la tête ? J'aurai dû demander à Schuldig… Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps… Après que ma vision me soit venue, je suis partit le plus rapidement possible pour tout empêcher, sans réfléchir… Ce qui ne m'arrive jamais… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'impulsif qui fonce tête baissée… Cependant, tout est différent là… Enfin…

Après une course effrénée dans la ville et sous la pluie, j'aperçois enfin le lieu où le drame doit survenir. La plage… J'y suis enfin… Ce n'est pas trop tôt… J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard… Il ne faut pas qu'il disparaisse… Sinon ce serait une catastrophe pour le reste des Weiss mais aussi pour les Schwarz…

J'accélère encore un peu… Je suis à bout de souffle et mes poumons me le rappellent… Mais peu m'importe la douleur… Seul compte le but de ma présence sur cette plage…

Le sauver…

Changer ce futur qui me hante depuis mon départ…

L'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable…

Je passe une dune de sable pour enfin pénétrer sur la plage… Je le vois… Au bord de la mer… En train d'observer les vagues… Son Katana en main… Je le vois faire un mouvement pour remonter la lame et la mettre contre sa gorge…

A ce moment, j'accélère encore ma course du mieux que je peux sur le sable… Je me prends au passage les pieds dans un rocher que je n'avais pas vu avant de me retrouver au sol… Heureusement que je sais très bien tomber… Mon premier réflexe est de mettre en boule… Je me laisse rouler quelques instants sur le sable avant de me redresser rapidement pour me diriger vers lui…

Je dois me dépêcher…

Il s'apprête à le faire…

Je dois l'arrêter…

J'y suis presque…

- Fujimiya ! Arrête ! » criai je vivement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_A SUIVRE…_

**Retour fics Perso**


	3. Seul ?

Titre : Seul ?

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Crawford x Aya

Genre : Yaoi / Angst.

**_Seul ?_**

**_Chapitre 3 - Seul ?_**

La pluie tombait à torrent sur la ville… Cela faisait deux bonnes heures déjà qu'elle avait commencé à s'abattre, rendant le paysage gris, monotone et terne… Petit à petit, le vent s'était joint à la fête, soufflant au départ doucement puis augmentant d'intensité… Apparemment, une tempête se préparait…

Pourtant, le temps qu'il faisait ne semblait pas inquiéter ces deux hommes, un rouquin et un brun, présents sur la plage… Ils s'observaient, l'un d'eux tenant un Katana à la main. La lame de l'arme était posée contre la gorge de son porteur, très certainement pour la trancher. Celui qui se trouvait face à lui paraissait particulièrement inquiet, craignant apparemment qu'il aille au bout de son geste.

Tous les deux se regardaient en silence… Aucune ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole. Mais peut être ne savaient il pas vraiment quoi se dire… Une chose semblait certaine, le rouquin avait l'air particulièrement surpris de voir quelqu'un sur la plage… Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à être ainsi stoppé dans son geste de folie… Quant au brun il n'osait faire le moindre geste de peur que son vis-à-vis ne prenne cela comme une tentative pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours.

Après de longs instants à s'être fixé ainsi en silence, le Weiss reporta son attention sur l'océan, le regard complètement vide. Sa main se raffermit légèrement sur son Katana, apparemment décidé à en finir. A ce moment là, Crawford se décida à prendre la parole.

- Fujimiya… Attends… Ne fais pas de bêtise… » conseilla-t-il avec calme sans le quitter des yeux.

L'interpellé tourna à nouveau la tête vers son interlocuteur.

Pourquoi voulait-il l'arrêter ?

Pourquoi voulait-il l'empêcher de se libérer de toute cette souffrance ?

Il ne comprenait pas…

Quel intérêt trouverait-il à ce qu'il reste en vie ?

Ils étaient ennemis, le brun devrait être satisfait de le voir vouloir mourir… Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Aya ne comprenait pas… Il pencha très légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Le Schwarz l'observa avec calme. Le rouquin acceptait de nouer le dialogue apparemment… C'était parfait, cela lui permettrait peut être de lui faire entendre raison. Déjà, il devait comprendre pourquoi il voulait se tuer, essayer de voir ce qui n'allait pas, bien que cela lui semblait évident.

- Avant de te répondre… Je voudrai savoir pourquoi tu veux faire cette bêtise ? » interrogea-t-il avec calme.

Aya observa à nouveau l'océan, sans pour autant baisser son arme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun voulait savoir ce qu'il avait…

Pourquoi il désirait mourir ?

Pourquoi son pire ennemi s'intéressait-il à lui ?

Tout cela l'intriguait…

Cependant, si il voulait savoir ses raisons, Fujimiya ne voyait pas de motifs de ne pas les lui avouer. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir… De toute façon cela ne changerait rien…

- Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. » déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre. « Je n'ai plus rien. Plus de famille, plus d'amis, je suis seul… Je ne veux plus vivre ainsi… »

Crawford l'écouta attentivement. Il aurait dû se douter de cela. Ca paraissait si évident. Fujimiya avait perdu sa sœur dernièrement, son groupe s'était séparé et chacun avait repris une vie à peu près normale. Cependant, une chose que ne comprenait pas le brun, c'était pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé le contact avec ses amis ? Que lui était-il encore passé par la tête ? Cela était un mystère. Avec aya il fallait s'attendre à beaucoup de chose. Enfin, le principal maintenant était de lui faire comprendre et de lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas si seul qu'il le pensait. Ce ne serait pas facile, l'oracle en avait conscience, mais il y parviendrait… Il le fallait pour l'avenir de tous.

- Aya… » appela-t-il toujours sur le même ton calme. « Tu te trompes, tu n'es pas seul… Tes amis sont toujours là… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les voir ? »

Le leader des Weiss soupira longuement. Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'il était un fardeau pour eux ? Qu'il leur rappelait sans cesse leurs passés de tueur alors qu'ils désiraient certainement l'oublier ? Le rouquin ne vouait pas leur imposer ce genre de souvenirs… Ils méritaient de passer à autre chose, d'autant plus qu'ils en avaient la possibilité… Contrairement à lui…

Aya baissa les yeux pour regarder les vagues s'écraser sur le sable fin de la plage. L'eau de la pluie ruisselait sur son visage bien trop pâle. Toute sa tristesse, son amertume et sa détresse étaient facilement percevables malgré le masque froid qu'il tentait d'afficher.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple… » répondit-il d'une voix presque éteinte. « Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour eux et leur remémorer de mauvais souvenir… Ils ont le droit à nouvelle vie… »

- Tout comme toi… » répondit automatiquement l'américain.

Le rouquin fit un signe négatif de la tête. Une nouvelle était impensable pour lui… Il était seul, sans personne pour le soutenir… Qui pourrait souhaiter passer toute une vie dans la solitude ? Sans personne à aimer… Sans amis… Sans parents… Certainement pas lui…

Le Weiss serra encore ses mains sur son Katana. Il ne voulait pas vivre ainsi… Jamais… Il ne devait plus hésiter une seule seconde et le faire… Fujimiya ferma les yeux, décidé.

- Non ! » cria à ce moment le leader des Schwarz.

Sans attendre, il bondit sur le Weiss tout en lui saisissant la lame du Katana, se coupant profondément la main. Les deux hommes finirent à terre, sur le sable trempé par la pluie. Aussitôt, le brun saisit le sabre et le jeta au loin, sans se soucier de sa main gravement blessée. Il regarda ensuite Aya dons le regard s'illuminait d'une lueur de colère, mécontent d'avoir été arrêté dans son élan.

- Crawford… » grogna-t-il entre les dents.

Mais il n'eut le temps d'en dire plus, le Schwarz le bâillonna aussitôt de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre… Tout ce que désirait le brun était qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu… qu'il n'était pas si seul qu'il le pensait… Quel meilleur moyen que de le lui montrer ?

Fujimiya en sentant ce contact, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

Que faisait-il encore ?

Que lui arrivait-il brusquement ?

Avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

Le rouquin tenta de le repousser mais Crawford l'en empêcha en appuyant de tout son poids sur lui. Il força le passage entre ses lèvres pour approfondir leur échange tandis qu'une main se glissait sous son haut pour se promener doucement sur son ventre si ferme et doux… Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Aya ne put retenir un petit gémissement en sentant ses doigts caresser ainsi sa peau.

C'est ce moment là que choisit m'américain pour s'écarter. Il plongea son regard dans celui du Weiss… Ce dernier semblait complètement perdu, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, de dire le moindre mot tant le choc était grand…

- Tu n'es pas seul… » déclara Brad avec sérieux.

Le rouquin sursauta imperceptiblement. Il cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux le temps que ces paroles arrivent au cerveau. Il n'était pas seul… C'est ce qu'il venait de dire… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce ça avait un rapport avec ce baiser ? Il ne savait pas… Il était perdu, à un tel point qu'il commença à trembler…

Se rendant compte de sa réaction, Crawford posa une main sur sa joue. Il la caressa avec une tendresse qui lui était totalement inconnu. Son regard ne quittait pas le sien, étrangement doux et protecteur. Toute personne connaissant l'oracle se serait demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était jamais ainsi en général. Il avait la réputation d'être un homme froid et dur, calculateur et manipulateur. Mais cela n'était-il pas une apparence servant à masquer ce qu'il était réellement ? Peut être…

- Aya… » appela-t-il doucement. « Je ne te laisserai pas mourir… Déjà parce que nos futurs sont liés… Ensuite parce que je me refuse de voir disparaître la seule personne qui a réussi à casser le mur que je me suis fabriqué autour de mon coeur. »

Le rouquin sursauta à ces mots, un léger rougissement naissant sur ses joues. Avait-il bien compris ? Crawford venait bien de lui déclarer être… ? Non ce n'était pas possible… Il devait avoir rêvé… Son pire ennemi ne pouvait pas ressentir de tels sentiments pour lui… Il avait peine à le croire… Pourtant, il venait de l'embrasser… Et maintenant il lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui… Le Weiss avait du mal à y croire…

- Cr… Craw… Crawford… » murmura-t-il de façon très basse. « Je… Est-ce…. Vrai ? »

Aya détourna le regard, embarrassé par sa question… Le brun sourit très légèrement, attendrit. De sa main valide, il obligea son compagnon à le regarder.

- Oui ça l'est. » répondit-il franchement.

Le rouquin sentit sa tête lui tourner dû à toutes ces émotions qui se battaient en lui. Il se sentait brusquement mal… Il avait la sensation de voir deux lumières dans le tunnel où il se trouvait perdu… L'une d'elle était Brad lui tendant la main pour l'accompagner dans la vie… Et l'autre, la mort… Il avait le choix entre le rejeter et choisir de mourir malheureux ou bien celle d'accepter son amour et de vivre peut être heureux…

Fujimiya ferma les yeux un instant.

Que choisir ?

Après un court instant, il observa à nouveau le brun.

Le leader des Weiss posa alors une main sur la joue de Brad avant de se redresser légèrement pour déposer un timide baiser sur ses lèvres. il se laissa ensuite retomber sur le sable avec douceur avant de détourner un peu le regard en rougissant à nouveau très légèrement.

C'est alors qu'il la vit…

La main de l'oracle…

En sang…

Le Weiss se souvint du mouvement qu'il avait fait pour l'arrêter. Il avait saisit la lame de son Katana. Aussitôt, Aya se redressa tout en prenant la main blessée de son sauveur. Il l'observa intensément avant de déchirer une partie de son tee-shirt pour en faire un bandage de fortune. Brad l'observa quelque peu surpris mais se laissa faire. Il posa son regard sur son vis-à-vis.

- Merci… » fit-il doucement.

- C'est à moi de le faire pour m'avoir sauvé… » répondit le leader des Weiss en baissant les yeux.

Crawford lui caressa doucement la joue de sa main valide. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Les deux hommes semblaient totalement différents de ce qu'ils montraient d'habitude… Ils se livraient l'un à l'autre sans la moindre crainte…

Le Schwarz se redressa pour se relever. Il aida Aya à en faire de même avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis de s'écarter.

- Rentrons chez moi… » décida-t-il avec calme. « Nous pourrons prendre une douche pour nous réchauffer… Et ensuite, nous discuterons de tout ça… »

Le Weiss répondit par un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il s'éloigna un peu pour récupérer son Katana puis revint vers son ancien ennemi. Il lui dédia un très fin sourie avant de le suivre en direction de son appartement…

Le rouquin se sentait étrangement plus léger… Tous ce qui le rendait amer venait de disparaître… Grâce à une personne… Celui qu'il avait considérait comme son ennemi pendant si longtemps…

Il avait tout changé…

Maintenant, Fujimiya n'était plus seul…

Et il ne le serait plus jamais…

_OWARI_

**Retour fics Perso**


End file.
